Tome Riddle Jr: Year one - Meeting the Devil
by Roseheart99
Summary: Tom Riddle is experiencing his first year at Hogwarts, with the intentions of absorbing any information he can to become the greatest wizard of all time but at Hogwarts there are many distractions, such as Evelyn Potter but has she got more than she bargained for?


Pairing: Tom Riddle Jr. and OC

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts letters

Tom peeked over the banister, he had heard the front door open, and a stranger had been admitted. The orphanage didn't get visitors very often, ever, in fact. It was a strange man in a bright purple velvet suit that seemed even brighter against the dull, neutral tones of the orphanage, it almost made Tom's eyes water. He felt a pair of eyes watching him, and instinctively looked up. Little Martha Arnolds had opened her door just a crack and peered through with curiosity in her big brown eyes, that is until her eyes locked with Tom's. Then they were filled with fear, she let out a terrified squeak and quickly shut her door. Tom smirked in satisfaction and strained to catch another glimpse of the funny man, but with no success. He did however hear the man introduce himself, 'My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today.' Mrs Cole mumbled an inaudible reply and Tom heard her office door open and shut, he tut-ted in irritation and went back to his room to read, there wasn't much else to do in a place like this.

About half an hour later, Mrs Cole knocked on the door twice before entering.

'Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton - sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you - well, I'll let him do it.' Tom stared at Mrs Cole in disgust, he could clearly tell she had been drinking, but this didn't hold his interest for long. The visitor had come to see him! Tom was tall for eleven years old, dark-haired and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.

There was an extensive discussion, where Dumbledore tells Tom about Hogwarts and magic, you can read about it in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ;-).

Dumbledore handed Tom a money pouch, who didn't thank Dumbledore but merely inquired where he was to buy his school supplies.

'In Diagon Alley,' said Dumbledore. 'I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything -'

'You're coming with me?' Riddle asked, looking up, he didn't want this old man hanging around, he wanted to explore by himself.

'Certainly, if you -'

'I don't need you,' interrupted Riddle 'How do I get to Diagon Alley - sir?' Dumbledore relented, and handed over the Hogwarts letter alongside instructions to get into Diagon Alley. Dumbledore departed.

Once Dumbledore left the building Tom danced around his room with glee. He was escaping! He knew he was better than all these other orphans, he just knew it. Once he got to Diagon Alley he would find out more about his father, naturally he was a wizard too, he must be. Tom sat on his bed and began to read his Hogwarts letter, planning on sneaking off to buy his supplies the very next day.

* * *

Evelyn yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 'Today's the day!' she thought to herself. She leaped out of bed and began her morning routine. She proceeded to get dressed and brush the tangles out of her long black curls, almost shaking in anticipation. She had been waiting so long for her Hogwarts letter; she would finally get to join her brothers.

At the thought of her brothers her excitement lessened, Matthew and Alex had been mocking her for weeks, saying she wasn't magical enough to get her letter. Fortunately their father had caught them in the act and they had been given the task of de-gnoming the garden and he had convinced Evelyn that of course she was magical enough! The Potter blood line had been pure for centuries, more down to luck than prejudice, and that she had already shown she was magical. Like the time she accidently turned Matthew's hair pink after he stole her favourite story book.

Pushing this to the back of her mind, Evie slid down the banister and went into the kitchen. She sat down at her place and saw that Horatio, the family screech owl, was already on his perch and the post had been delivered. She looked hopefully at her father, who shook his head. Her shoulders slumped forwards and she proceeded to take some toast. Evie's mother passed through the room,

'Jeremy, don't torture the poor girl, she's been waiting patiently for weeks,' she scolded. Jeremy stuck out his tongue and slid a cream envelope across the table. Evelyn squealed in excitement, she had got her letter!

* * *

A/N: I know, I know it's a boringly slow start, but it will get better honest! ;-) Obviously I don't own anything apart from my original characters, and I feel terrible that I was too lazy to depict the whole Riddle scene, but if you're all Potterheads I'm sure you get the gist of that scene anyways! Please R&R and I will honestly try to update this more often than my other fanfic :'( thanks byee!


End file.
